warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011
Vicky Holmes answered various fans' questions on the Warriors Official Forum on July 27th, 2011. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Hollyleaf will play a big role in the final books of Omen of the Stars.Revealed on the Official Forum *Firestar has two lives at the beginning of The Last Hope.Revealed on the Official Forum *Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing have the same spirits as their ancient counterparts.Revealed on the Official Forum *Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar.Revealed on the Official Forum *Thornclaw will not have a mate.Revealed on the Official Forum *Cinderheart will find out about her past life as Cinderpelt.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky would personally like to have Cinderheart as the next ThunderClan leader.Revealed on the Official Forum *Cinderheart broke up with Lionblaze because she was overwhelmed by his destiny.Revealed on the Official Forum *Hazeltail will get a love interest.Revealed on the Official Forum *Millie's behavior towards Blossomfall and Bumblestripe is caused by grief over Briarlight's injury. Revealed on the Official Forum *Blossomfall isn't evil, and only joined the Dark Forest because she felt neglected. Revealed on the Official Forum *Hollyleaf is alive, and more will be revealed about her fate in The Forgotten Warrior.Revealed on the Official Forum She is the "forgotten warrior".Revealed on the Official Forum *Briarlight's injuries are permanent. *Spottedleaf will play an important part in The Last Hope. Revealed on the Official Forum *Brightheart will be expecting kits in The Last Hope.Revealed on the Official ForumRevealed on the Official Forum *Mousefur never had any interest in having a mate.Revealed on the Official Forum *When Cinderheart goes to StarClan, she will either go as Cinderheart, or as two separate cats, Cinderheart and Cinderpelt.Revealed on the Official Forum *Brightheart will not have an apprentice. *Lionblaze and Cinderheart might get back together.Revealed on the Official Forum *Brambleclaw probably cannot forgive Squirrelflight. *The cats that help Jayfeather find the catmint in Long Shadows are from SkyClan.Revealed on the Official Forum *Firestar is six years old at the time of the chat.Revealed on the Official Forum ShadowClan *Tigerstar really did lose all nine of his lives when he was killed by Scourge.Revealed on the Official Forum *Tigerstar was accepted by StarClan because he showed strong leadership qualities and made ShadowClan strong and fearsome again.Revealed on the Official Forum WindClan *Crowfeather will appear in the final books of Omen of the Stars.Revealed on the Official Forum *Deadfoot is Crowfeather's father. RiverClan *TBA SkyClan *Modern SkyClan might not appear again after SkyClan and the StrangerRevealed on the Official Forum *The cats that help Jayfeather find the catmint in Long Shadows are from SkyClan.Revealed on the Official Forum Cats Outside Clans *Ravenpaw never has a mate or kits.Revealed on the Official Forum *Midnight will reappear in the series.Revealed on the Official Forum *The Tribe of Rushing Water will not reappear in Omen of the Stars, but they may pop up again elsewhere.Revealed on the Official Forum *Because of his powers and knowledge, Rock feels that he cannot afford to show emotion.Revealed on the Official Forum *The ginger cat in the tunnels in Sign of the Moon has appeared before. *Sol will appear in The Forgotten Warrior.Revealed on the Official Forum Other Information The Books *Vicky would love to do a WindClan Super Edition, possibly featuring Tallstar.Revealed on the Official Forum *The fifth series will feature the very first Clans in the forest. *The fifth series does not have a title yet.Revealed on the Official Forum *''The Forgotten Warrior'' is about how difficult it is to go back to a life you thought you'd left behind. It's also about forgiveness, and acceptance, and coming to terms with guilt.Revealed on the Official Forum Clan Life *The uses of herbs were taking from Culpeper's Herbal by Nicolas Culpeper.Revealed on the Official Forum Warriors *The first leaders were named after the areas of the forest in which they lived.Revealed on the Official Forum *The elders who stayed behind in the forest died of old age.Revealed on the Official Forum *There will be survivors after the battle with the Dark Forest. The Authors *Vicky most relates to Ravenpaw.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky was sad writing Cinderpelt's death. *Vicky thinks the best book she has worked on is Bluestar's Prophecy.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky played violin and flute when she was younger.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky wishes she could change the name for motorized vehicles (monsters) because she "absolutely hates it!" Revealed on the Official Forum *If she could be a cat, Vicky would be the RiverClan medicine cat.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky used to have a lot of cats when she was a child on a barn.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky has a dog called Missy. *If Vicky were a cat, her name would be Mousepaw. *If Vicky could choose where she wanted to tour, she would choose Russia, Japan, and Finland, because she loves cold places.Revealed on the Official Forum. References and Citations